monochromus_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Himitsu Regina
Himitsu Regina or also known as Re is one of the protagonists. Appearance She has black hair and blue eyes. Her hair is medium length, which falls a bit down her shoulder. It can also be kinda messy. She always wears a blue bowtie on her hair, that was given by her mother on her birthday before her mother died which makes the bowtie very important to her. Re's clothing varies many things. Sometimes she may wear some other clothing that was given to her by Nico. Her usual clothing is a simple short-sleeved white blouse with a black bowtie and a black sweater vest for the outer. She also wears black short skirt and shoes to complete it. Personality Re is a loud and cheerful person. She's mentioned as a "happy-go-lucky" person. This apparently is the opposite of her brother's, Reggie, personality. She's always seen smiling, even if sometimes things get dark. You couldn't say that she's perfectly "sane" too. Re is an adventerous person. She likes to walk around to new places, searching for wonderful views. She is also fond of swimming even though she's CAT. Re could swim everyday in a week if she could. Re also likes to eat food. She can get very greedy if it's with eating food. A lot of people usually tell her to not eat much, though eating a lot doesn't seem to make her fat. If you ask her "What do you love?"; she'll simply answer three things, that is: "Nico-kun, swimming and food." She's also said to be "SETRONG/strong" by the writers, unlike her brother. Re is mostly the opposite of Reggie so it's clear enough. Back Story Child of a well-known company leader and a former pianist. Born rich and happy as a child, along with her twin brother Reggie, she doesn't do much. The only thing she does is sleeping 16 hours a day. Since she sleeps a LOT, nothing much happened in her childhood thus making her really "pure" and innocent. She doesn't know much what happened to her family or what's happening around her. When meeting new people as a child, she was very shy and would always run away from strangers. Very timid indeed. With the 8 hours remaining, she usually uses it for her cooking lessons with her mother, thus making her a great chef. Else than that, she's also taught to play the guitar by her father. Sadly she doesn't play outside much around with her brother. Making her "blind" about the outside world. After her family moved out and not longer her mother died.... At the age of 5, Re never really did anything. Her father was always torturing and bossing Reggie, leaving her alone to be free. After a year has passed, Reggie noticed that their father was going to get re-married with another woman and told Re about it. Without thinking, they both decided to run away from their father. Running away from home, they had to live at the streets, making a piece of cardboard box as their "home". They had to do something for their living so Reggie joined a local gang, even at a young age. In the other hand, Re offered to help a local bakery which was run by an old woman. Everyday she would go to the bakery and help out there until the old woman treated her as her own child. The woman offered to help her and Reggie but Re refused. Not so long helping the old woman later, the bakery was shut down for some reasons.